horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Horrid henry book series
Horrid henry is a British book series which publishes one book every year containing 4 20 page stories. The first book was published in 1994. the author is Francesca Simon and the illustrator is tony ross. The Books are about a boy named henry, who wants absolutely everything to go his way but it doesn't, making him horrid. Horrid Henry Has a Large amount of Family. This includes his annoying parents, his little brother perfect peter, his cousins stuck up steve prissy Polly, Pimpy paul and Vomiting Vera ,his aunt rich aunt ruby and great aunt Greta He has many Foes: his strict teacher miss Boudicca Battle-axe and arch rival next door neighbour moody Margret. He doesn't like getting up early, go to sleep early ,Eating At Posh Restaurants, not getting huge amounts of pocket money, going to school or doing chores. List Of Books Published as of 2019 # Horrid Henry (1994) # Horrid Henry: Secret Club (1995) # Horrid Henry: Tricking the Tooth Fairy (1996) # Horrid Henry: Nits, Nits, Nits # Horrid Henry: Get Rich Quick (1998) # Horrid Henry: The Haunted House (1999) # Horrid Henry: The Mummy's Curse (2000) # Horrid Henry: Perfect Revenge (2001) # Horrid Henry: Bogey Babysitter (2002) # Horrid Henry: Stinkbombs (2002) # Horrid Henry: Underpants Panic (2003) # Horrid Henry: The Queen's Visit (2004) # Horrid Henry: Mega-Mean Time Machine (2005) # Horrid Henry: Football Fiend (2006) # Horrid Henry: Christmas Cracker (2006) # Horrid Henry: Abominable Snowman (2007) # Horrid Henry: Bank Robber (2008) # Horrid Henry: Waking the Dead (2009) # Horrid Henry: Rock Star (2010) # Horrid Henry: Zombie Vampire (2011) # Horrid Henry: Monster Movie (2012) # Horrid Henry: Nightmare (2013) # Horrid Henry: Krazy Ketchup (2014) # Horrid Henry: Cannibal Curse (2015) # Horrid Henry: Up, Up and Away! (2019) Everyone gets an injection except Henry, who is able to get away from it realising that he cant get the needle if he's ill. He pretends he is. In the end he actually does get ill, the doctor comes and says the cure is an injection, much to henry's dismay. horrid henry and the secret club henry and peter the purple hand gang vs. sour susan and margret the secret club battle out susan and peter tell each other their planned attacks horrid henry horrid henry tricks or treats henry is banned from trick or treating after he cuts peters hair off but goes without anyone knowing unknown horrid henrys bathtime to save water dad makes henry and peter share a bath they end up fighting over hot or cold water making room who sits behind the taps etc. before bathtime henry and peter keep making the water hot and cold the water ends up leaking into the kitchen so to save water they have showers instead dont be horrid henry in this prequel for younger children when henry was a baby he misbehaved cried all night and day etc. when peter was a baby he was the exact oppisite they ended up in a rivalry one day in the park peter is scared by a dog but henry scared him away for once doing something nice for peter